The present invention relates to a method and unit for diagnosing malfunctioning of the injectors of an internal combustion engine high-pressure injection system.
As is known, high-pressure injection systems comprise a number of injectors for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine.
One problem of such systems is that, if one or more of the injectors should become jammed in the open position, fuel is supplied continuously to the cylinders, thus resulting, not only in excessive fuel consumption, but also in abnormal combustion characterized by pressure peaks and a considerable increase in temperature inside the cylinders.
Being withstandable by the engine for no more than a short period of time, the above phenomena may result in serious damage to the engine, e.g. to the connecting rod, piston or the injector nozzles.